1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a stringer (longeron), for example, a stringer used as a reinforcing member for an aircraft main wing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For stringers used as reinforcing members for aircraft main wings, for example, there is a known stringer made of carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-53851.